40 dias
by XguillermoX
Summary: si deseas llorar x un buen final t lo recomiendo


Hola, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, o el chico zorro como muchos en la

Aldea me conocían, eh sido capturado por Akatzuki y me han extirpado a

Kyuubi, ahora me encuentro en el hospital de Konoha, sobreviví, gracias a

Que fui rescatado por Sakura y Sasuke, el ya esta en la aldea y fue

Perdonado gracias a la ayuda de Tsunade no bacha, el ya tiene una relación

Con Sakura-chan, pero bueno eso no tiene nada que ver con esta historia,

mi historia, tengo 20 días en el hospital, y creo que todavía me quedan 20

De vida, si, moriré, ya que me fue quitada la mayor parte de Kyuubi, solo

Me dan 20 días más de vida, Tsunade no bachan sigue investigando una

Forma de hacer que el chacra de Kyuubi crezca, pero es imposible ya que

Me quitaron su conciencia solo dejándome su chacra, y cuando este se

Acabe, yo moriré, no es para que lloren tuve una buena vida, y ahora creo

Que las personas me respetan, hasta incluso me quieren, estos días Sasuke

Ha venido a visitarme hemos hablado de muchas cosas, lo que izo con

Orochimaru y su aventura en busca de venganza, siempre bromeo con eso,

Pero el me dice que no me burle pues ese ah sido su mas grande error,

También jugamos a competir por ver quien izo la cosa más absurda cuando

Éramos pequeños, Sakura-chan también ah venido mucho a verme y

También hablamos mucho de cómo va su relación con Sasuke, ahora incluso

Me golpea mas fuerte que antes por que ago cosas entupidas, si, ellos no

Saben que moriré, ah también Shikamaru ah venido a visitarme, jugamos

Ajedrez para matar el tiempo aun que siempre me gana, igual Chouji e Ino,

Esta siempre me trae cada día una flor diferente, Lee Gai-sensei Ten-ten y

Neji, todos han venido, incluso cara de perro y Shino, en especial Hinata,

mmm, Hinata, ella es la mas importante de esta historia, ah venido todos

los días después de mi hospitalización, incluso habla mas que antes y ya no

Tartamudeaba, siempre me cuenta de sus entrenamientos e incluso el otro

Día me dijo que yo era la persona que mas admiraba, después de esto se

Sonrojo mucho y salio corriendo del cuarto, me dejo muy preocupado, pero

En fin, no entiendo muy bien a las mujeres, ayer también vino, y me dijo

Que estaba en una gran problema, me contó que el chico que le gustaba

Estaba hospitalizado desde hace 19 días y que ella lo iba a visitar todos los

Días, pero que no sabia como decirle sus sentimientos, yo la mire con

Desconcierto, y me pregunte ¿desde cuando Hinata es así?, le dije que lo

Mejor que podía hacer era decírselo directamente, ella me miro con una

Cara muy extraña parecía yo no hubiera entendido algo y ella se hubiera

Molestado conmigo, salio de la habitación y me dejo solo y desconcertado,

El día de hoy parece que no va a venir ya es muy tarde, pero espera,

Alguien esta abriendo la puerta, es ella, me saluda como siempre y yo le

Correspondo el saludo, se sienta en la silla que esta alado de mi cama y me

Pregunta-Naruto-kun, ¿sabes cuando podrás salir del hospital?-yo me

Quedo callado unos segundos, y pienso una respuesta rápida-creo que

Tsunade no bachan me dejara salir hasta dentro de 20 días-ella sonríe y me

Dice que ese día me dirá de quien es la persona de la que esta enamorada,

Yo le sonrió y me pregunto a mi mismo ¿Por qué tanto misterio?, bueno no

Importa lo importante es que me lo dirá, han pasado algunos minutos, nos

Hemos estado riendo de las hazañas que le cuento, nunca pensé que Hinata

Tuviera una sonrisa tan linda, ni que fuera una persona tan abierta en sus

Sentimientos, me pregunto por que no lo note antes, ella es diferente alas

Demás chicas me comprende y hasta estoy empezando a creer que me

Quiere, pero que pienso, ella esta enamorada de otro, además aun que no

Me guste la idea yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan, jejeje, creo que

Nunca se me quitara lo torpe, han traído mi comida, yo quería empezar a

Comer cuando Hinata se ofreció a darme en la boca, ya que según ella yo

debía de descansar, ella empieza por el curri, sube la cuchara a mi boca,

me sonríe y dice que la habrá, yo me sonrojo por el trato, pero por alguna

extraña razón me gusta, termina de darme de comer y volvemos a hablar,

me quedo mirando sus manos y observo que las tiene muy lastimadas,

entonces se las tomo, ella se sonroja, se suelta rápido y sale corriendo de la

habitación mientras se despide gritando, sigo sin entender, solo puedo dar

esta conclusión, Naruto Uzumaki no entiende a las mujeres 

Han pasado tres días, ahora solo me quedan 17, esto esta empezando a

darme miedo, no se si podré seguir con la farsa, el día de hoy han venido

Sakura y Sasuke, Gai-sensei Lee, Shikamaru y Gaara, este ultimo estaba de

paso por aldea y paso a verme como me encontraba, estuvimos hablando

por horas y horas, hasta que llego Hinata, se fue diciéndome que lo mas

correcto era dejarnos a solas, no entendí ese comentario, ella como siempre

me saludo y por alguna extraña razón esta ves el saludo vino acompañado

con un beso en la mejilla, yo me limite a no preguntar, aun que ese beso

aparte de extrañarme me izo entorpecer y sonrojarme, nos pusimos a

hablar de nuevo, y volví a quedarme embobado en sus ojos, la verdad no se

que me pasa estos días, tengo una necesidad de verla siempre, esto esta

empezando a darme miedo, esta sensación solo a había sentido una ves,

pero que digo eso es imposible, bueno ahora ella ya se va creo que no debo

preguntar por que me beso 

Han pasado 7, ninguno de mis amigos ha venido, excepto Gaara, ni siquiera

Hinata ah venido, eh estado hablando con Gaara, pero algo de lo que me

dijo me desconcertó mucho, me pregunto que si ya se lo había dicho, no

entendí y le pregunte ¿que si le había dicho que a quien?, el tosió eh izo

como si nunca hubiera preguntado nada, pasado el rato, llego Hinata, sentí

como mi mundo tomaba forma de nuevo, después de 7 días de no verla me

sentí muy bien cuando volvió, ella se sentó alado mió, me saludo como

siempre y me beso, pero ahora el beso en la mejilla se acerco un poco a

mis labios, le pregunte-oye Hinata, ¿que paso, por que no habías venido?-

ella me mira y me dice-¿Qué no te lo dije?, todos los equipos estaban en

busca de Akatsuki, y acabamos de regresar hoy-lo recordé, ella me lo dijo,

pero como siempre yo estaba en otra cosa, nos pusimos a hablar de cómo

le fue en la misión, me dijo que todo estaba perfecto, solo que estaba muy

cansada, se iba a ir cuando la detuve tomándola de la muñeca, no se por

que hice eso, pero cuando la toque por alguna extraña razón me puse a

llorar, ella me miro muy desconcertada se acerco a mi y me pregunto que

me pasaba mientras trataba de secarme las lagrimas, yo seguía llorando,

tenia miedo, miedo de que me dejara solo, miedo de morir solo, pero a lo

que mas le temía, era no tenerla cuando estuviera muriendo, le dije, mejor

dicho le grite-¡¡¡¡¡no te vallas!!!!!-ella me miro a los ojos, su mirada me

petrifico, luego me abrase a ella, no sabia por que estaba asiendo todo esto,

solo sabia que no la quería dejar ir, ella estaba aun mas extrañada que yo,

luego le dije entre lloriqueos-no te vallas, no quiero, no quiero estar solo,

no quiero morir solo, y no quiero que no estés conmigo-ella me miro, luego

recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y correspondió a mi abrazo, así estuvimos

unos segundos, hasta que sentí algo calido en mi hombro, eran las lagrimas

de Hinata, estaba llorando, creo que la conmoví y decidió quedarse la noche

conmigo, rato después se sentó en la silla que estaba alado de mi cama y

se durmió, ya que estaba muy cansada de la larga misión que acaba de

tener, me quede perdido en esos ojos grises, el día de hoy llegue a una

conclusión, me enamore de Hinata Hyuuga, no se cuando, ni como, pero me

enamore, ahora que lo pienso si se como, ella siempre se preocupo por mi,

desde el examen chunin, siempre fue un apoyo, y siempre fue muy rara,

pero estos últimos días, era todo mi oasis, me gustaba que me visitaran los

demás, pero, siempre esperaba su llegada con mucho anhelo, en estos

últimos días se convirtió en mi mundo, mi apoyo emocional, mi amiga, y

también de la persona que me enamore, después de darle vueltas al asunto

me quito las sabanas de enzima me acerco a donde estaba sentada y la

beso en los labios, nunca sentí una experiencia igual, aun que el beso no

era correspondido por que todavía se encontraba dormida por que, como

estaba muy cansada no sintió mi beso, me alejo de ella me vuelvo a tapar

con las sabanas y me duermo 

Ya es de día , abro los ojos y lo primero que veo es a Hinata tocándose los

labios con el dedo índice, parecía como si algo la extrañara, yo me quedo

pensando en que si habrá sentido cuando la bese, luego se saborea los

labios con la lengua, yo tomo un color muy rojo y bajo la vista, ella me

sonríe, yo no hago mas seguir en mi posición, preguntándome "sabrá que

fui yo", la veo de nuevo tocándose los labios y por inercia le pregunto-¿que

te pasa Hinata?- que pregunta mas estupida yo ya sabia por que estaba así,

ella me dice-no se, siento un sabor extraño en los labios Naruto-kun-para

no verme tan evidente decidí seguir con la platica y le pregunte-¿como que

sabor extraño?-ella me responde-si, es algo extraño, no se bien a que sabe,

y aun mas extraño es que me gusta este sabor-se sonroja, y lo que dijo

hace que me sonroje un poco, luego ella sale de la habitación por que tiene

que ir a su casa a explicar por que no durmió ahí, yo sigo pensando en lo

que me dijo, era algo extraño, pero le gusto, eso quería decir que le

gustaba el sabor de mis labios, pero en que pienso ella esta enamorada de

otra persona, ¡espera un momento!, ella dijo que el estaba hospitalizado

desde hace 19 días, eso me lo dijo ase 12 días, eso quiere decir que el tiene

31 días de hospitalización, lo mismo que yo llevo aquí, eso quiere decir, que

la persona de la que ella esta enamorada, entro en el hospital el mismo día

que yo, ahora solo debo de investigar quien aparte de mi esta hospitalizado

desde hace 31 días, eso no será tan difícil, además quiero saber quien es el

antes de morir, quiero saber que fue lo que vio Hinata en el 

Han pasado 4 días desde que investigo quien es el, la falta de chackra ya se

me nota, estoy mas pálido de lo normal y me cuesta mucho trabajo

moverme, ya no se que hacer, Hinata ha venido estos días, y me ah

preguntado que, ¿que me pasa?, yo siempre le miento diciendo que nada

que son unos efectos secundarios de la medicina que me están dando,

mentiras y mas mentiras es todo el tiempo, creo que no pude saber de

quien estaba enamorada Hinata, creo que en estos momentos es cuando

mas la necesito, Hinata, nunca pense que me enamoraría de ella, creo que

debería de decírselo para no dejar nada pendiente en este mundo, creo que

alguien esta entrando, es ella, me saluda y me besa esta ves con un beso

mas largo en la mejilla, me pongo a hablar con ella, pero nunca falta la

pregunta, ¿Qué te pasa Naruto-kun?, otra ves se me escapa una mentira,

seguimos hablando, nos reímos un poco y ella se va, después de ella llega

Sasuke, nos ponemos a hablar, el me cuenta que todo va perfecto con

Sakura y que esta pensando en irse a vivir con ella, ya tenian 19 años ellos

junto conmigo, ya eran mayores como para vivir juntos, el me pregunta que

si todavía no puedo salir, le miento diciendo que todavía tengo que

quedarme en el hospital 5 dias, en eso entra Gaara, nos ponemos a hablar

los tres, parece que todo en la arena esta perfecto, después ellos se van y

me quedo dormido

Hoy es, hoy es el ultimo día que tengo, el día de hoy todos mis amigos han

venido, acaba de llegar Hinata, ella esta feliz por que el día de mañana se

supone que es día en que saldré, nos pusimos a hablar, ella esta muy

entusiasmada, mañana será el día en que me diera de quien esta

enamorada, si tan solo supieras la verdad, creo que es la hora de decirle la

verdad, no, mejor no, Tsunade me dijo que no le dijera a nadie pues ella

todavía cree salvarme, la verdad ella al igual que sabe que ya no tengo

tiempo, pero aun puedo hacer algo, entonces me acerco a Hinata, y la beso,

no me lo corresponde, y me pregunta-por que a sido eso Naruto-kun- yo le

digo-por que es hora de que te diga la verdad, creo que me enamore de ti-

ella se queda atónita, se pone de pie y se dispone a salir de la habitación,

pero al estar enfrente de la puerta me dice-Naruto-kun, te lo prometí,

mañana te diré de quien estoy enamorada-ella sale y a mi se me salen

algunas lagrimillas luego me dispongo a dormir 

Ala mañana siguiente, ella es la primera en entrar en mi habitación, ella

mueve mi cuerpo, tratando de despertarme y dice-Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun

tengo algo que decirte-sus intentos por despertarme son en vano 

Si, estoy muerto, morí exactamente a las 2 de la mañana, el chakra de

Kyuubi se me acabo, ella pone su mano en mi pecho para tratar de

escuchar mi corazón latir, pero no ahí reacción, se abraza a mi cuerpo ya

frió, sus lagrimas bañan mi pecho muerto y dice-¿por que no te dije antes?,

yo también te amo- parece que mi deseo no se cumplió, morí y morí solo,

pero al menos me lleve su corazón 

FIN


End file.
